Bubble Bath
by FosterthePhoenix
Summary: Hermione has some "me time" in the bath tub. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Bubble Bath**

**AN: **Hey guys! Just got a new computer, so will be updating a lot more now, to appease the readers of Time, Rewritten, who have waited so patiently. I haven't forgotten you! This little plot bunny has been nagging at me since a bubble bath of my own; it practically wrote itself. So, here it is; my first mature rated fic; just dipping my toes in! This time…I hope you guys like ;)

Hermione Potter stepped out of her robe, eyes set on the big bathtub full of thick, foamy bubbles. She was certainly going to enjoy this; a glass of wine, a good book, and a hot tub full of _Weasley's Multiplying Bubble Potion. _

She padded naked to the tub side, stepped over the ledge, and eased herself down among the frothy bubbles, delighting in the heat of the water and the silky smooth of the bubbles as they made contact with her flesh. She let out a sigh of relief, and settled in, flicking her wand to keep her book aloft in front of her andpicking up her wine with her hand to take a sip. _Perfect. _

It would have been total bliss, except it was missing one thing; her husband, Harry. Hermione's eyes snapped open, and she sighed as she put away her book and wine and lay back in the tub, thinking of him. He was off on an important auror mission, and wasn't due back for another week. Hermione missed him dreadfully. He was her husband, after all, and besides…she had important news for him.

Hermione smiled as her hand lightly caressed the oh so slight curve of her belly. She was carrying their first child.

She couldn't wait to tell him. She imagined the pride and joy she'd see in his face when she told him, how his green eyes would fill with love for her and their unborn child, how he would take her in his arms and kiss her full on the mouth, his hand caressing her belly, gently at first, then, his movements becoming more hasty, moving up to feel the full, taunt mounds of her breasts before drifting ever lower…

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she sat up. Her chest was heaving and her skin was red, and it was not because of the warm water. She missed her husband in more ways than one. He had been gone for nearly a month and Hermione longed for his touch. She felt her hand drift to the very spot Harry's had in her daydream, but stopped herself. Her and Harry had made a pact, on the last night he was home, in bed after a couple rounds of very passionate love-making. He had turned to her, as they panted, sweaty and intertwined, and proposed a deal; neither of them pleasured themselves until he had come back. Hermione, in the heat of the moment, laughed, agreed, and then began kissing Harry, sparking another round of love-making.

Hermione smiled to remember it, and felt a tingling warmth in between her legs as she remembered their bodies, coiled and hurriedly bumping together, to a soundtrack of moaning and panting, gasps and groans. Without necessarily willing it to, Hermione's left hand began to lightly circle and pinch her already pert cinnamon brown nipples, as her right hand trailed its way slowly down the curve of her belly, over her thighs, and to her warm little mound, where her hand was wanted most. She hesitated. She had promised Harry, after all. But at the moment, he wasn't here and she needed it. So without further ado, she slid a finger inside herself, giving a little gasp of pleasure; it had been too long.

She was in no hurry; nowhere to go, the water was still warm, and when it came to pleasing herself, well, Hermione liked to take things nice and slow.

She slid her finger in and out of her warm, tight cunt, her eyes closed and her mouth a perfect **O. ** Her free hand rubbed her breasts, circling the areola, with a tight pinch to the nipple every now and again.

Foamy bubbles clung to her wet skin, making white-rose scented mounds in between her breasts, on her thighs, over her burgeoning belly. Hermione breathed in their delectable scent and remembered her and Harry's first time as a married couple. In an effort to be romantic, Harry had conjured roses all over the room, but they were fully-thorned roses instead of just rose petals, making the whole room a prickly pit, with only the very center of their bed free.

Nevertheless, Harry, ever a brave Gryffindor, scooped his new wife up, and braved the thorny tangle to carry her and deposit her on the bed, and, after getting the thorns unstuck from himself, they had enjoyed passionate sex to the scent of fresh roses.

Hermione replayed that steamy night in her head as she fingered herself, remembering the feeling of Harry's hands clutching her, of his lips on her skin, his hard, full member pounding in to her…

She moaned, and, panting, almost near climax, eyes closed tight…

"Well, well, well, Mrs. Potter."

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin as her eyes flew open, and her hands flew to cover herself.

Standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame, arms crossed and smirking, was none other than…

"Harry," Hermione breathed, before jumping up, bubbles and all, and running to hug her husband.

He picked her up and kissed her passionately, spinning her about before dipping her down to finish the deep kiss.

When they broke away, all Hermione could gasp out was, "B-but you weren't supposed to be home until next week!"

Harry grinned cheekily. "I caught up with those old deatheaters quicker than expected. And it certainly looks like I caught you off surprise…"

Hermione blushed, staring at a spot of bubbles that she had left on Harry's shirt. He tilted her chin up so she was looking into his bright green eyes.

"Well, it looks like you've been a naughty girl, Mrs. Potter." He was smirking down at her, lust clear in his eyes.

Hermione gave a sultry smile back. "So it looks like you have a lesson to teach me, Mr. Potter."

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry grinned roguishly, and, in one fell movement, scooped Hermione up. She gasped, and then laughed, which made Harry laugh too. He kissed her hard, and against her mouth muttered, "God, I've missed you, love." And without further ado, he carried her to their bedroom, bubbles and all.

He deposited her gently on the side of the bed, and kissed her again, merriment and lust in his bright green eyes, before straightening up, and all ready for business.

"So what am I going to do with you, you naughty girl?" he said sternly.

Hermione's heart fluttered, and her nipples hardened as she felt a hot tightening in the pit of her belly. "I suppose you could spank me, Mr. Potter," she replied, slightly breathlessly.

"Spank you! A fine notion. Well, turn over then, Miss Granger," Hermione obeyed.

_Whap! _The sharp slap to her bum came out of nowhere. She gasped. _Whap! _Again. A couple more whaps, and her ass was afire. "P-please, Mr. Potter, I'll be a good girl, I swear!"

Harry stayed his hand. "Will you?" He spanked her again,

"Y-yes sir!"

Harry dropped his hand and nodded smartly. "Well, you've had your punishment. But before, you had your pleasure. And," Harry paused, smiling cheekily, "I think it's only fair I have my pleasure now too. On your knees, Miss Granger."

Hermione hastened to obey, and was on her knees facing Harry in a heartbeat. He helped her pull his robe off, until he was just as naked as her. His cock was erect, long and hard and in her face. She took him greedily in her mouth.

He moaned when he felt her lips on his cock, and placed his hand on the top of her head, coiling his fingers in Hermione's thick brown hair. Hermione bobbed her head up and down his shaft, and what she couldn't fit in her mouth, she worked with her hand.

"Oh bloody hell, Hermione…fuck…" Harry moaned. Hermione looked up at him as she sucked, and was pleased to see his eyes closed in total ecstasy.

Soon, with a hearty groan, he came, his salty pleasure filling Hermione's mouth to excess, and then dripping out on to her breasts. She swallowed his hot cum, licking her lips.

"Fuck, Hermione," He murmured, and they both paused for a moment, to catch their breaths.

Harry broke the pause, as he lifted his wife to her feet and kissed her. Then, without a word, he paused her gently on to the bed, and climbed on after her. His hand working his member, ignoring Hermione's questioning gaze, he positioned himself in between her legs, before lifting them over his shoulders. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what he intended to do.

He hooked his arms around her legs to hold down her hips and winked, before bringing his mouth down to Hermione's warm cunt.

She gasped and moaned and hungrily licked, kissed, and sucked her wet mound. She put her hand in his messy black hair and tipped back her head, moaning, eyes closed in utter bliss. He plunged his tongue expertly into her warm folds, one hand snaking down to rub her clit.

_This is heaven, _Hermione thought hazily, _pure heaven. _

A few minutes went by, before Hermione begged, "Harry…want you inside me…_need_ you in me…"

Harry lifted his head from her cunt, his mouth moist with her juices. "Anything you want, baby," He murmured huskily.

He pushed himself up, so he was positioned between her legs. Hermione hooked them around his waist, and they both gasped with pure ecstasy when he slid in to her; it had been too long.

Harry started slow, moving in and out of Hermione as she panted with need. Soon, though, his excitement caused him to speed up, and they humped fervently, to a chorus of gasps and moans and "Oh yes!" The headboard bounced against the wall and the bed springs squeaked like mad, the sweaty sheets tangled underneath their passionately entwined bodies.

This was something more than heaven, Hermione decided, something much better.

Soon, all too soon, they climaxed, first Hermione, with a loud moan of pleasure, then Harry, who, with a shuddering yell, deposited his hot load deep into Hermione. For a long time they lay together, him on top of her and still inside of her, panting and regaining themselves. Finally, Harry pulled off of Hermione, and rolled to the side, with a deep, satisfied sigh.

"I don't think anything could make this more perfect," he declared, and turned his head to smile at her.

_This is as good a time as any, _Hermione thought. "Oh, I think something could make it even more perfect," she told him, with a knowing grin.

He propped himself up on one arm and rolled over to face her, one eyebrow arched quizzically. "Oh?" He questioned.

_Here goes, _Hermione thought, and, with a deep breath, said, "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby, Harry. You're going to be a dad."

She had stunned him, she could tell; he stared at her for a long second, before, without warning, tackling her in giant embrace, planting a hard, passionate kiss against her lips, a kiss of joy and desire and wonder. Hermione smiled against his lips. Harry pulled away, his eyes full of love for her and their unborn child, as he laid a hand against her slightly swollen belly.

"Welcome home, my love," Hermione murmured.

And all was well.


End file.
